MHT-3 Pax (Memorial Arena)
Boss Attributes Skill descriptions are shared across all Memorial Arena brackets. But the boss stats are vastly different across brackets. C Rank *MHT Armor: Robot arms have highest all-damage reduction, chassis and wheels have less all-damage reduction. The core have 0 damage reduction. *Auto-Igni: The Agni Vulcan will shred any target within the sights of MHT-3 Pax. *Suppressive Fire: Unleash a mad barrage of Agni and incendiary bombs for 15s. B Rank *MHT Armor: Robot arms have highest all-damage reduction, chassis and wheels have less all-damage reduction. The core have 0 damage reduction. *Auto-Agni: The Agni Vulcan will shred any target within the sights of MHT-3 Pax. *Suppressive Fire: Unleash a mad barrage of Agni and incendiary bombs for 15s. *Incendiary Barrage: MHT-3 Pax locks onto a target and fires a barrage of 4 incendiary bombs that explode into burning zones that last for a while A Rank *MHT Armor: Robot arms have highest all-damage reduction, chassis and wheels have less all-damage reduction. The core have 0 damage reduction. *Auto-Agni: The Agni Vulcan will shred any target within the sights of MHT-3 Pax. *Suppressive Fire: Unleash a mad barrage of Agni and incendiary bombs for 15s. *Incendiary Barrage: MHT-3 Pax locks onto a target and fires a barrage of 4 incendiary bombs that explode into burning zones that last for a while. *Tactical Nuclear Bomb: Launches a tactical nuclear bomb and enter Fortress mode to take less nuke damage. Fortress mode can be disrupted by destroying the locking pins on the robot arms. Get behind MHT-3 Pax to take less nuke damage. S-SS Rank *MHT Armor: Robot arms have highest all-damage reduction, chassis and wheels have less all-damage reduction. The core have 0 damage reduction. *Auto-Agni: The Agni Vulcan will shred any target within the sights of MHT-3 Pax. *Suppressive Fire: Unleash a mad barrage of Agni and incendiary bombs for 15s. *Incendiary Barrage: MHT-3 Pax locks onto a target and fires a barrage of 4 incendiary bombs that explode into burning zones that last for a while. *Tactical Nuclear Bomb: Launches a tactical nuclear bomb and enter Fortress mode to take less nuke damage. Fortress mode can be disrupted by destroying the locking pins on the robot arms. Get behind MHT-3 Pax to take less nuke damage. *Laser Sweep: Spin while firing a laser beam to attack all targets within range. Combat behavior Low Level Tactics *Self-sensing Vulcan: When Vulcan is out of dead angles, the Agni Vulcan will automatically shred target. *Incendiary Bombs: The MHT-3 responds to close range target by firing incendiary bomb incendiary bombs that explode into burning zones that last for a while. *Incendiary Barrage: MHT-3 Pax locks onto a target and fires a barrage of 4 incendiary bombs that explode into burning zones that last for a while. *Mechanical Arm Pinch: When the robot arms on both sides are energized, they are pinched in the middle to attack the enemy in the core range. High Level Tactics *Full Power Front Laser: Perform a large-scale laser fire on the front side to attack the target. *Laser scan: The laser guns on both sides perform a wide range of fan-shaped sweeping attack, blocking the 140° range directly in front. *Laser Sweep: Spin slowly while firing laser beam to attack all targets within range. *Self-propelled Floating Bombs: Release 4 Floating Bombs that seek to the target and explode when times out. Tactical Response *Tactical Escape: MHT-3 trying to escape from melee combat range at very high speed then redeploy for long range combat. *Tactical Nuclear Bomb: Launches a tactical nuclear bomb and enter Fortress mode to take less nuke damage. Fortress mode can be disrupted by destroying the locking pins on the robot arms. Get behind MHT-3 to take less nuke damage. Tactics *All type of damage is usable against this boss. *It is recommended to hit the core whenever possible. *When MHT-3 enter Fortress mode, remember to destroy locking pins to disrupt MHT-3. Category:Memorial Arena Bosses